Without a wand
by Pheonix-from-the-ashes
Summary: It's sixth year and Draco Malfoy has a special mission...


Okay, so it's sixth year and Harry Potter has a girlfriend. Draco Malfoy is well on his way to becoming a deatheater, but first, Voldemort has a task for him...  
  
All from Draco's point of view.  
  
Hope you enjoy, please review. If you like, I shall continue.  
  
And I don't own these characters etc. only the plot...I hope, unless I have inadvertently stolen it off someone else...but I don't think I have...my apologies if that is the case.  
  
There they go again...loves young dream...so happy together in their misery...all they have to live for is each other...how convenient.  
  
They walk down the corridor together, holding hands, laughing with their friends, thinking they're so smart 'cause wonder boy survived again...not for long...there's more than one way to kill a man. Even one like Potter, the boy who just won't die...well they just haven't been going about killing him the right way.  
  
It is the beginning of November in my sixth year at Hogwarts and, two nights ago, on Halloween, my father summoned me home...  
  
............................................  
  
"Well, Draco" Lucius drawled at me over dinner on Halloween night, "There is a reason I have called you home, apart from the wonderful company you provide, of course," he added, smirking sarcastically.  
  
"Why thank you, father," I replied bitterly.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you tomorrow night."  
  
At this, I looked up from my meal, slightly shocked.  
  
I had never met the Dark Lord face to face before, and had been told that I wouldn't until the day I received the Dark Mark.  
  
"W-why, father?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was questioning him.  
  
"Because, he has a special job for you," he said, with a look as close to pride as Draco had ever seen from him.  
  
"What sort of job?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"A very important one, which you will be only too happy to carry out for him because it is such an honour, won't you?" he "asked", glaring at me.  
  
"Yes father," I answered instantly.  
  
"I want you to be in my study at 8 o'clock sharp, understood?" he continued.  
  
"Yes father," I answered again. "You will be polite and courteous to the Dark Lord, Draco, or you will suffer," he said, lightly.  
  
"Yes father," I replied, starting to feel a bit like a broken record.  
  
He looked up at that point, and stared at me straight in the eye.  
  
"It is important that you impress the Dark Lord, boy, your entire future may rest on this meeting and the success of your mission."  
  
I was slightly confused by the term "mission"; what exactly was I expected to do?  
  
But I did not hesitate and replied, "Yes, sir," straight away. At least I had stopped repeating myself.  
  
At eight o'clock the next day my father and I were standing in his private study in front of the fire, awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord.  
  
All of a sudden, flames rose, bright green in the grate, casting an eerie light around the dark room. A tall, slender figure stepped out of the emerald blaze. This was the first sight I had of the Dark Lord; grand and imposing, wreathed in dazzling green fire.  
  
My father and I immediately sank into a low bow and uttered, "Good evening, My Lord."  
  
It was a strange moment for me, as I had never seen my father being subservient before, even though I knew he was a servant of the Dark Lord. I had only ever seen him being powerful and dominant, and this new persona came as something of a shock.  
  
We stood up and I saw his face. If I was not so well trained I would have jumped with shock. Never had I seen such a face as the face of my Lord. Burning red slits of eyes, which seemed to search everything, body, mind and soul. A flattened, yet oddly sharp face, and pale, sneering lips.  
  
"Lucius," the Dark Lord said, inclining his head with sneer, "And this must be Draco..." he continued, turning to me.  
  
His eyes roved over me, drinking me in. He met my eyes and I looked directly into those fiery orbs, and felt as if my very soul was being ripped to pieces and searched through.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," my father answered him in a silky voice, and pushed me forwards a little. I took this as my cue to speak.  
  
"My Lord, I am yours to command," I said, bowing my head. I felt a little stupid, but apparently what I said was correct, as I didn't mind myself in any pain.  
  
He sat down in Lucius' armchair as he poured him a drink.  
  
"I have a very important job for you, Draco, it is a special privilege for you, as you are not yet a member of my organisation, and this is highly unusual."  
  
"I thank you, my Lord, you are most kind, I am honoured," I said, bowing slightly. I really was starting to feel stupid by that point, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
He stared up at me again and then rested his chin on one of his long, slender hands.  
  
"I presume you are aware that Harry Potter is still proving to be a rather large problem for me, he seems to be objecting rather strongly to dying."  
  
He looked up at me and smirked, "But it appears that we have found a new way to...persuade him," he said, icily.  
  
I smirked in what I presumed was an appropriate fashion, and he continued.  
  
"You may or may not be aware that Potter has acquired a girlfriend," he grimaced, "and claims to be in 'love' with this little witch."  
  
I thought of asking how he knew all of this, but decided it would probably be safer not to, so I simply nodded, confirming that I was aware of the circumstances.  
  
"Your task, Draco, is quite simple. Potter is in love. Love is the greatest weakness a man can have. It is the weakness that we have been waiting for, and the only one we can find in the little brat. I need you to help her tear his heart out."  
  
At this point, I smirked, not a fake smirk to please my father and the Dark Lord. My real, genuine smirk. Oh yes...I was going to enjoy this...  
  
"It shouldn't be too difficult for a handsome boy like yourself," he finished, smiling, I never did figure out if he was being sarcastic or not...  
  
So here I am, contemplating said mission as I watch wonder boy and his little princess. I really am going to have fun this year... 


End file.
